Vampire Slayer, Aida Riko
by ReverseHaremLover-Akari
Summary: At the age of seven, the vampire slayer Aida Riko lost both of her parents, to dreadful vampires, and now, she will get her revenge back, and kill ever single of them. If she succeeds that is, seeing as another vampire, as other plans for her... Riko x GoM, Kuroko, Kagami. Vampire Fic.


**Title: ** Vampire Slayer Aida Riko

**Genres: **Angst, Supernatural, Friendship, and Romance in later chapters.

**Rating: **M rated -To be on the safe side-

**Warning:** Lots of blood, Vampires, some OOC-ness.

**Pairing: **Aida Riko x GoM, Kuroko, Kagami. Maybe very slight, RikoHyuuga and RikoTeppei.

**Summary: **At the age of seven, the vampire slayer Aida Riko lost both of her parents, to dreadful vampires, and now, she will get her revenge back, and kill ever single of them. If she succeeds that is, seeing as another vampire, as other plans for her... Riko x GoM, Kuroko, Kagami. Vampire Fic.

**Chapter 1; Family dead and cats**

Darkness hovered over Tokyo, as a screech emitted from the earth, and crawled above ground. Agonizing expressions were crying out for help, several arms reaching up to the heavens, and pleading for a Saviour.

"Heh, humans are stupid," a cackle appeared from inside of the shadows.

Loud echoing steps vibrated on the soil and two pitiful humans stopped in their tracks, feeling their hearts thump hastily underneath their skins. A monster was standing behind of them, taking lingering footsteps in their direction.

"I haven't had my fill just yet, humans," the darkness was leaping towards them in one swift movement, wrapping itself around of their bodies, and pulling them backwards, until the two slammed into a hard built chest.

Claws slid around their necks and squeezed slightly, making the two cough roughly, and struggle in his hold. "Heh, no one is able to beat me, except for me."

"Pl...Ease... I have a daughter!" The woman managed to say through heavy coughing. Sharp nails slit the skin open, droplets of red liquid gushing out from the large wound. A horrid scream rustled through her lungs, until she passed out of the blood loss.

"About damn time," the voice snorted, pushing his fingers deeper into her neck, until his hand could feel her bones. "Tch, Kise, I'm busy."

"Aominecchi, so scary!" The new presence chirped, a small tear leaving his right eye. "Ne~ Aominecchi, can I have a taste from those slayers?" he appeared next to his side, fingers tangling around the woman's soft hair, and lifting it up to his eye level. "Such a lovely scent..." He murmured, while his nose was taking in the smell from its' tops. Eyelids quirked open, showing red hues glowering in the darkness.

"Damn Kise, find your own slayers," he groaned angrily and parted his lips, as his fangs pointed outwards.

"Eh~ Don't wanna~" the less angry sounding voice stated, a thin grin plastered across of his lips.

A sigh drawled out from his mouth, getting riled by Kise's annoyance in disturbing him during a meal. "Kise, leave, or I'll rip your throat out." a low growl pulsated deep inside of his lungs.

As the two monsters were arguing with each other, the other male human had tears coating his eyes. 'My wife...' his mind was almost empty, from loosing one thing he held dear to his heart. His expression flared in furry, as he moved his hand towards his pocket, and gripped a hold of a metallic object.

"DIE VAMPIRE!" A crude yell entered the two vampires eardrums, making silence wash over.

The first vampire released the hold of the human male, growling loudly, as he clutched the wound he had injected. Mouthfuls of blood flushed down, wetting the man's cloak, and staining the ground by his feet.

"Heh, now that hurts like hell," the vampire chuckled darkly, as he dragged back his hand from inside the woman's neck, bringing the bloodied palm to his lips. A smirk was put in place, while orbs glowered red, and his tongue sliding out, licking the red fluids. A shaky moan wrung out of his mouth, as a pleasant shudder crept up his skin.

Kise, the other vampire frowned at his companion with a displeased look. Slayers blood were the most delicious blood out there and Aomine had it all to himself, since he was lucky to caught even one of them. "Shall I enjoy the male's blood then?" He shook his head lightly, as he placed his hand on top of his head, and felt the tips of his hair, in order to distract himself.

"Mhm, let's just kill him instead." he pondered a bit, before nodding to himself, and strolling over to the male human.

For every step he took, towards the shivering human, a bullet buzzed by, scraping at his legs, and arms. Dangling hands were holding a gun, pointed at the vampire, and shooting lots of bullets which all missed the vampire's heart. Water was strumming quickly down his face, shielding his vision weakly, as he attempted to kill the beast nearing him.

"Don't get... Closer!" he shouted, loosing the grip of the gun, and letting it travel down to the soil. Quivering fingers glided towards the belt and wrapped around a short sword, dazzling in the moonlight. It got held in front of him, at he stood in a fighting position.

"Putting up a fight are we? Oh well~ Slayer or not, humans have always been weak creatures, right?" Kise laughed delightfully, a bright smile expanding all over his face, his eyes half lidded. Then his happy nature did a drastic change, a dark glare assembled, as his lips reversed back into a straight line. "Humans are truly idiots, keh."

Everything went so fast, the man couldn't even blink. The unknown vampire had stood a few good meters away, but now he was in front of him, and an intimidating aura leaking from his body. Eyes had widened, staring right into red, bloodied hues. A grin formed at the vampire's mouth, the tip of his fangs pointing out, which only hindered the human from breathing. He felt how everything came into a stop, even if he wished to move, it was impossible. The bloody eyes wouldn't let him move even a muscle.

"Bye bye~" Kise whispered, grinning playfully at the man, and showing his whole hand through his stomach. "Ah," he pouted, while pulling back his arm, blood covering more then half of it. He rose his hand, so it was in front of his mouth. He glanced at it with with a sigh rolling off his tongue, while he smelled it first, and then taking a small drop into his cavern. A small tingle stung the tip of his tongue and he retreated back speedily, tossing the limb at a rock. "Disgusting," he pierced his own tongue, with his nail, in hope the after taste would begone.

His body turned, with a scowl adoring his features, as he eyed the now dead female slayer. Her body had gotten torn apart, while his companion was laughing cruelly, and clutching his bloodied palms.

"Aominecchi, are you done yet?" Kise watched the scene with drained eyes, his lips yearning for the female slayers' blood.

"Yeah, heh," he felt power surging into his blood, as he went to sit on a rock, and look around the mess of the village. Flames were burning down the humans' homes, as they run away, and scream loudly. It was boring to watch, this scene had he seen far too many times, and even a slayer could barely touch him. Humans were such inferior creatures, they should have let themselves being killed, instead of disobeying. It's their own fault, they got themselves into this trouble. Their vampire leader was so kind to bother with giving them a suggestion, which they had ignored.

Kise made his way towards the puddle with lots of fresh looking, special liquid. His body lowered and he bent down, taking out a small bottle from underneath of his jacket. He filled it with the slayer's blood and smiled with satisfaction, putting it back into his pocket.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, " a voice had startled the two of them, as they turned to look at the intruder. "Akashi-kun wants the of you now."

"Kurokocchi!" Kise had bellowed, running towards him, and holding out his arms.

Kuroko avoided the clingy vampire with ease, as he sighed at the man's childish behavior. Kise was now pouting and faking a few tears, his shoulders slumping down in painful defeat.

"Tetsu," Aomine said with a wave of his hand, as he got up to his feet, and walked over to him. "Finally, I can sleep," he yawned, stretching his arms lazily as he vanished into thing air. Kuroko did the same and was gone as fast he came, leaving Kise alone.

"Wait! That's mean! Aominecchi, Kurokocchi!" Kise was whining loudly, muttering about mean vampires, and revenge. After a moment of sobbing to himself, he decided it was time for him to leave as well, seeing as the sun was ready to take its' place in the sky. A wave of wind embraced him until he too disappeared from sight.

*10 years later, slayers headquarters*

"Riko, you should take a break," her friend Kiyoshi Teppei said a bit drowsy, while he leaned his back against the wall of the wooden house, and watched her training. She was practicing in swordsmanship, using two swords at the same time.

"Teppei, I want to finish my training as soon as possible, so I can kill the vampires that murdered my parents," she said simply, rolling her eyes as she struck the wooden figure's leg with the left sword, while she held the other one at its' throat.

"But Riko, you don't know how they look like," he stated casually, placing his hand behind of his head in a cross.

"No, that's why I'll kill every vampire I find," she told him firmly, pulling out the sword from its' leg, and then breathing roughly. 'A break doesn't sound so bad...' her mind thought, while she strolled over to Kiyoshi, and plopped down next to him. Lots of sweat were dotted all over her skin, making her scent a bit strong, she noticed. 'A bath sounds nice too...' she shut her eyes, feeling sleep over take her.

"Riko..." Kiyoshi murmured, looking at her sleeping form.

"Teppei..." a low voice said harshly, glancing at him, and the girl he was touching so familiarly.

"Junpei, yo!" he smiled towards him, giving him a thumps up, as the man sighed, and touched the brink of his glasses.

"Come with me, the higher ups has called for us," he told him, annoyance tilting his expression.

"Coming," Kiyoshi was getting up on his feet and following the glasses man...

A purring chime jolted through the air, startling the sleeping girl greatly, as her eyes snapped open. While feeling something heavy stay on her stomach, her head rotated a bit down, and a soft smile appeared on her face. "Kazunari-kun, you little evil creature," her hand slid on top of the small furry creature's head, petting it gently.

The black cat was purring happily, grinding its' cheek against the woman's chest. Another vibrating sound fizzled by her ears, as different ball of black fur was staring up at her, and nibbling at her fingers. She giggled slightly, scratching behind the animals' ears, and making it buzz with glee.

"Shun-kun has always been the jealous type," she said jokingly, grinning widely as she petted her two cats.

A silence glare was emitted between the two furs, as they snuggled closer against Riko's warmth, purring blissfully. Riko hadn't noticed any particular change in their movements, her hues was fixated on something else, the sky.

The sun was lowering into the darkness and getting swallowed, as the moon took its' place, glowing onto the earth. A sigh whistled out from her mouth, as her eyelids had sunken down, and her shoulders heaved for a bit. 'For how long did I sleep for?' Her mind wondered, curiously.

Suddenly both of her cats jumped off of her and stood in front of her, clawing at the grounds, as they hissed towards a tree.

"What's wrong? Kazunari-kun, Shun-kun," She asked, grabbing a hold of her two swords, and getting into a fighting position.

"Someone's here," one of the cats voiced out, while the other one had nodded. "A vampire."

'Vampire...' her eyebrows furrowed, as she took a step closer to the intruder, her swords pointing against the bark.

"Aida-san," came a voice from right behind of her, and her breathings stopped for over a second, as she stood frozen in place. A nose was put against the crook of her neck, while he inhaled her scent softly, and letting his body lean against her. "Akashi-kun will be pleased." he pulled back his head from her neck and placed his middle finger on top of her skin, glazing it lightly. A drop of blood stained her skin and his finger, which he consumed into his mouth. The vampire shuddered slightly, at the taste of her fresh, and clean blood. Then he slammed his lips above the small cut, devouring the sweetness.

A painful moan erupted from her lungs, as her body started to shiver uncontrollably. His hands were ice cold against her flesh, making her believe she would freeze to death. Hands of a dead being was touching her body... So closely.

"S-stop!" She breathed out, while she regained back her senses, and rotated her body. Her palm squeezed tightly around the hilt of her sword and slashed the side of his stomach, making him take a few steps back. Red liquid dribbled down to the grass, coating the soil into a small puddle.

Pain struck her heart at once, as she saw him, and he barely looked like a vampire. She did not sense any evil from him and he looked a year younger then herself, only a boy. How could someone like that be a vampire? Or did she pierce a human...

The vampire's blue eyes blinked faintly, as he saw her stance falter, while she lowered both of the hilts. "Aida-san," he nodded swiftly, as HE strolled over to her with lingering steps. She looked up to him, when a hand grabbed hold of her own, and made her a bit confused. He held it gently, looking her into the eye. "I'll come for you another day, Aida-san. When Akashi-kun requests for it."

'Akashi-kun?' her mind pondered, while the coldness had left her palm, and vanished in front of her. Her mind was confused...

"Riko-chan," a tail got wrapped around her ankle, as the cat pressed its' body weight on hers. "It was a vampire, you know."

"Yeah..." she murmured, shaking her head for a bit. "Weird though, felt like he had known me forever or something."

"Mhm, I wonder why that vampire touched you so gentle, then it crossed me!" the other cat swayed his tail, as he neared his master.

"..." only silence met the cat ears and he raised an eye brow. "Was it that bad?"

"Yeah..." the other cat nodded with a flick of his head.

"I think I should take a bath and go to sleep," came Riko's pondering thought, as she ignored Shun's attempt to make them laugh.

"I'll join you, Riko-chan," Kazunari's cheerful voice chirped loudly, as he followed after when she began walking inside of the house.

"Me too!" the other black cat, Shun said, some redness dotting bellow of his eyes, as he also followed after.

Riko on the other hand, just yawned in respond, and stretched her arms above her head, as she walked towards her long awaited bath.

"Ah, this feels nice," she murmured, the warm water soothing her tense muscles nicely. Her back leaned against a rock, outside in the hot springs. Orbs were shut tightly, while she relaxed, and lowered her body beneath of the warmth.

Her black cats, were laying on top of the rock, her head rested against. Their eyes were watching over their master intensely, while a pinkish color defiled some of their furs.

A few seconds swished by, as her eyelids threw open, and she glanced upwards, glancing at the stars. When a small smile made its' way to her mouth, she stretched her arms above her face, and made a heart with her fingers. She looked through the heart she made, seeing the stars shimmer in the darkness.

"Mhm..." she Murmured for a bit, while she felt herself starting to get sleepy, and then her eyes flashed open quickly. "I might not be finished with my training just yet, but what he said, made me feel bothered... Where have I heard that name before... Akashi..." Riko pondered out loud, as her orbs squinted in pure annoyance of not recalling where she had heard about it before. That vampire seemed also quite familiar, she could have sworn, she had seen him from somewhere, but where?

The cats stayed silent, moving their tails for a bit, as they rested on the rock, listening to her soothing voice. They were loyal to her and would never, ever, leave her side.

These two black animals, did not belong to her from the start. She would get one wholly for herself, but a drastic change, made a new turn for her life. 10 years ago, many lives were destroyed, and it was chaos in this same village she is residing in. She was only seven then, when her parents had ordered her to stay in the house, and then they left their precious familiars, so watch over her, and protect her from harm.

Pain bounced at the inner walls of her stomach, making her frown, and duck her head through the water. The steaming fluids splattered everywhere and almost assaulting her two cats, which moved away in the nick of time. Warm water stung her whole face, as she let the tears swarm freely.

Riko had always blamed herself, for her parents deaths. They left the familiars in her care, leaving themselves more vulnerable for the attacks. She even heard the elders say it was a foolish decision. Slayers are still strong by themselves, but a familiar can make them use more of their abilities, which makes it into a deadly weapon, against vampires.

A burst of agony struck her head, making her realize she had been underneath the warm water for too long. Even though this, Riko refused to go back up, and forced herself to stay inside the burning liquid. Her head began throbbing uncontrollably, as her vision started to blur before she finally lost unconscious.

_"Mommy, Daddy, where are you?" A small child was strolling down the masses of dead bodies, staining the ground, as she held a teddy bear close to her heart. _

_The sound of a familiar voice, made her halt her steps, and turn her small head, to where the voice came from. "DIE VAMPIRE!" _

_"Daddy?" She whispered, clutching the teddy bear which resided in between of her fingertips. _

_Splash _

_A swarm of blood poured down onto the ground, making her eyes blink, and stare at it. The puddle was large and blood kept on staining the soil, into red. Her small hues were still centered at the blood, her eyelids lowering slightly, but not exactly covering her eyes. _

_"Don't get... Closer!" hearing the same familiar voice as earlier, made her snap back her thoughts to reality, and look back, towards the head of her father. Even if she only saw his back, she could tell, that it was her daddy. _

_A few minutes had past, her eyes widening as she saw the body tumble down on the floor, and landing limply, like a bag of hidden belongings. _

_Her lips parted, ready to scream, but was silenced by a hand bathed in fur. She stood frozen in her spot, her pupils were tiny, and shaking slightly. As her eyes were once again met with blood. In the corner of her eyes, she saw something blond, and dark blue. Her eyes flared angrily at the intruders, barely making out their facial features, since it was quite dark outside. Another hand covered in fur, had made it on top of her head, and held her head securely. This going unnoticed by the small girl, seeing as her focus was at the front, and making it impossible to advert her eyes. _

_Moments later, a swish of light blue dimmed her vision for just a few seconds, until the three figures vanished into thin air. Hands left her body and she was free to move. As soon as she got released, short legs began dashing towards the swarm of blood. Her eyes were still gaping widely, as her mouth was in a straight line, and her expression being shocked. _

_She had made her way towards her dad's body first and bent down to it, touching above the sea of blood, that was covering his whole chest, and stomach. The red fluids coated her finger tips, making her stare blankly at them, until her eyes shifted to another body laying a few meters away from her dad. _

_"Mommy..." she stated wearily, as she took notice of the brown hair shielding her mother's face. _

_"Daddy, Mommy..." She murmured, staring into another sea of blood, coming from her mother. Their bodies looked broken and unable to put them back together, it looked impossible. Soft breathings did not fly into her ears, it stayed silent. Other peoples panicking screams she could hear, but not the gently voices of her parents. Empty, silence, and a chill went down her spine. _

_As tears finally began forming at the peek of her eyes and dribble down, watering her cheeks, and neck, red covered her whole eyes. Even her pupil changed into red, from the usual black color. _

_"Blood, come to me," her voice was dark and low, as she let go of the teddy bear, and held out her hands. The red liquid coating the ground, was now emerging from the soil, and flowing towards Riko's body, going inside of her. _

_"It's happening," a quiet voice stated, watching from afar. _

_"The power will slowly but surely awaken, " a second voice added in. _

_All of her parents blood had flowed inside of her, making the ground clean, and empty. No one would believe that it had been bathing in crimson fluids, since it was nearly impossible to wash away the stain completely. Only one puddle in red covered the ground, vampire blood._

_The eyes slid shut, as she began to loose her conscious, and fall backwards. Instead of meeting with the rough ground, her tiny body met with comfy furs. _

"Mhm," a groan erupted from the girl's lips, as she opened up her eyes, and glared at the ceiling. "My head is swirling..."

"You fainted in the bath, again," a meow came from next to her ear, as soft paws where straddling her cheeks, and licking her nose happily.

Then she felt the heavy weight on her stomach, she glanced down, and spotting another black of fluff. "Shun-kun..." She mumbled, with a sweet-drop, as soft purrs escaped from the cat's mouth, signaling that the animal was sleeping.

"Remembered anything?" The awake cat asked gently, pressing his sharp tongue on her nose, and letting it glide against her skin, until it met with her cheek.

"No, my head is hurting. I only know it was painful, since my eyes are leaking," she told the animal, while her fingers went up to erase the teardrops.

"You were yelling in your sleep, Riko-chan," the cat nodded silently, placing his small head against her cheek, and rubbing it gently, meowing all the while.

She sighed tiredly, feeling herself being really sleepy. "I think I'll go back to bed..." she murmured, closing her eyes, and drifting off, almost immediately.

**Chapter 1; End**

**OMFG THIS WAS SO SAD TO WRITE :/ **

**Besides that... I hope you look forward to the left chapter and that you enjoyed it, more action shall appear... Probably... Or I think... We'll see :3 **

***waves and poofs away***


End file.
